boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wuncler Industries
Wuncler Industries, also known as Wuncler Inc., is a local American company in Woodcrest that is founded and owned by Ed Wuncler, Sr.. Ed Wuncler, Sr. owns the majority of businesses in Woodcrest, and possibly around the United States and the world, which contribute to his family's vast fortune and outright control of the town. These includes the bank that owns Robert Freeman's house (and is frequently robbed by his grandson), the businesses in and around Meadowlark Park, and the (phony) security system used by most of Woodcrest's residents. Some of the businesses are parodies, in name and in practice, of real-life companies. The Wuncler's interests are not limited to business, and often delve into corruption, mercenary work, terrorism, human trafficking, and organized crime. Riley claims in Let's Nab Oprah that the Wunclers own the local police force, allowing him and his family to do whatever they want. The dirty work is most often done by Ed Wuncler III and his partner Gin Rummy, such as breaking into homes to induce fear and increase business for Wuncler Security. In Season 4, Ed Wuncler ll's main job is collecting payments on mortgage defaulters such as the Freemans through threats and imposed slavery Businesses & properties * Wuncler Savings & Loans * Wuncler Security - A home security company. * Wuncler Construction * Wuncler's "Cruelty Free" Lemonade * Wuncler Winery * Wuncler Plaza - Destroyed by Ed & Rummy in It's Goin Down * Wuncler Store - Seen on an ad in the Woodcrest Kickball Stadium. Possibly a parody of Walmart. * Wuncler Company - Seen on an ad in the Woodcrest Kickball Stadium. * Wuncler Inc. - Seen on an ad in the Woodcrest Kickball Stadium. * Wuncler Industries - Seen on an ad in the Woodcrest Kickball Stadium. * Wuncler.com - Seen on an ad in the Woodcrest Kickball Stadium. * McWuncler's - A parody of McDonald'sincluding their logo and their McRib sandwich. * The Itis (formerly) - A former health food store turned into a soul food restaurant by Wuncler and Robert before closing down due to impending litigation. * Meadowlark Park - Demolished and presumably developed after the closing of the Itis. * Woodcrest Kickball Stadium - Either owned or heavily sponsored by Wuncler Industries. * Petroleum company with gas stations such as the one robbed in A Date With The Health Inspector. Other businesses not directly seen or mentioned may include a horse/pony ranch, clothing and shoe companies, an automobile company, weapons production and distribution, and film production. Associates *Blackwater USA - Mercenaries hired out by Wuncler to play in the Harmonious Kickball Tournament. *Woodcrest Police Department - Local cops have been bribed to ignore the Wunclers' crimes, or outright do their bidding. *United States federal government - Ed Wuncler I has connections all the way to the President of the United States (Barack Obama at the time). People Leaders *Ed Wuncler I *Ed Wuncler II Employees *Ed Wuncler III *Gin Rummy *Uncle Ruckus Former employees *Chico *Robert Freeman *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Tom DuBois *Jazmine DuBois *Kickball referee *Dan Stucky Gallery Wuncler.png|Wuncler logo seen on the Kickball Stadium wall. Wuncler Security.png|Wuncler Security logo seen at the Kickball Stadium. Wuncler Construction.png|Wuncler Construction sign in Meadowlark Park. Wuncler Savings.png|Wuncler Savings bank. Category:Groups Category:Wuncler Industries